The Adler's adventure
by TheKiwi421
Summary: Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Warhammer... but I am a huge fan, and that is what inspired me to make this fanfiction**

The adventures of Esel and Eva

This is a dark age, a bloody age, an age of daemons  
and of sorcery. It is an age of battle and death, and of the  
world's ending. Amidst all of the fire, flame and fury  
it is a time, too, of mighty heroes, of bold deeds  
and great courage.

At the heart of the Old World sprawls the Empire, the largest  
and most powerful of the human realms. Known for  
it's engineers, sorcerers, traders and soldiers, it is  
a land of great mountains, mighty rivers, dark forests  
and vast cities. And from his throne in Altdorf reigns  
the Emperor Karl Franz, sacred descendant of the  
founder of these lands, Sigmar, and wielder  
of his magical warhammer Heldenhammer.

But these are far from civilised times, across the  
length and breadth of the Old World, from the knightly  
palaces of Bretonnia to ice-bound Kislev in the far north  
come rumblings of war. In the towering Worlds Edge  
Mountains, the orc tribes are gathering for another assault.  
Bandits and renegades harry the southern lands of  
the Border Princes. There are rumours of rat-things, the  
Skaven, emerging from the sewers and swamps across the  
land. And from the northern wildernesses there is the  
ever-present threat of Chaos, of daemons and beastmen  
corrupted by the foul powers of the Dark Gods.  
As the time of battle draws ever nearer,  
the Empire needs heroes  
like never before.

Eva

Esel and Eva Adler were twins, and lived in the Empire, the largest and most powerful of the human realms of the old world, more specifically; they lived in the province of Nordland, in the outskirts of the coastal town of Kreideklippe, which is near the large port city of Norden, in a small seaside cottage with their mother Ella, Nordland is the northernmost province of the Empire, and thus, the coldest, it is also the only Imperial province with a direct link to the sea, and has therefore become a favoured target of Dark Elf raiders, their father Erik had been taken from them at a young age in one such raid, but it had been quite quiet lately

This was just any old day for the family, Hexenstag (Witching day) had come and gone, and it was now close to Mitterfruhl (Spring equinox), Esel was out ice fishing with some friends, and Eva was just waking up from a good night's slumber

"Morning mum" Eva yawned as she walked into the kitchen / dining area, she was relatively tall, with blue eyes and mid length white blonde hair, which was currently messier than usual, her mother on the other hand was a small woman, with dark eyes and long black hair

"Good afternoon Eva, did you have a good sleep?" Eva's mother asked

"Oh, it was fine, where's Esel?" Eva asked in return

"Out ice fishing with that Walther boy" her mum answered, handing Eva some breakfast, which consisted of bread, some fruit that grew in the forests nearby, and some bacon they had bought at the market, they had always been relatively well off

"Ooh yum, thanks mum" Eva grinned, taking the plate and sitting down at the table

"No problem" her mother replied sitting down with her "What are you planning on doing today?" she asked

"I think I might hang out with Anja today" Eva decided, thinking of her best friend, who only lived a short distance away

"Alright then, have fun" her mother responded smiling at her daughter

After Eva finished her breakfast, she did her hair into a ponytail and started walking to her friend Eva's house, on the way there, she could make out her brother and his friend Walther sitting out in the frozen sea of claws, both cheering insanely, as they pulled a large fish out of the hole in the ice, smiling, she kept on walking, after a few minutes, the path took her into the forest, Nordland was home to several deep, dark forests, and there were rumours of Beastmen ambushing and eating travellers, and also of communities of Wood Elves living in the forest, and Eva had heard that the Elves could have a terrible temper sometimes

After wandering through the forest she realised she had not seen any other travellers for a while, it suddenly felt very cold in this forest, and Eva was getting a bit nervous now, she started speeding up her pace, glancing behind her as she walked down the path, a few agonisingly slow minutes later, Eva heard the sound of a branch snapping a few metres away from her, the sudden noise startled her, causing her to jump, and look in the direction the noise came from, what she saw did not help calm her anxiety at all, there were several shadows in the trees, and after a quick glance at the other side of the road, she realised terrifiedly that they were all around her

"Who's out there?" Eva shouted into the trees, her voice cracking slightly

Esel

"Sigmar's foot, that is a bloody big fish" said Walther, a short boy with dark hair and brown eyes from Wissenland, he had been Esel's best friend since he moved to Nordland was six, Esel was now in his seventeenth year

"I know right" Esel grinned, since only the rich could afford an education, he and Walther always hung out when they were not at work as assistant carpenters in the town, Esel was a rather tall, scrawny boy with blue-green eyes and red hair, he was a shy boy, so mostly all he did in his spare time was stay home or hang out with Walther

"What should we do with the fish?" Walther asked casually, as the two friends walked over the ice to the shore

"We could sell it to mrs. Richter, she usually buys what we fish up" Esel suggested, refering to the town's fishwife

"That sounds good, and we can split the money" Walther agreed cheerfully

When they got to the shore, the two started to walk towards the village, Walther began to whistle a tune, and after they had walked for about ten minutes, Esel saw something lying in the middle of the path, leaning over to get a closer look, he gasped

"What is it?" asked Walther from a few metres ahead, still walking in the direction of the town and carrying the fish they had caught

"It's my sister's necklace, she never goes anywhere without it" Esel answered "And look, there's some blood on the ground near it, I hope nothing bad happened to her"

"Sigmar knows, she probably got a nosebleed or something" Walther joked, getting a grin from Esel in response

"Yeah, probably nothin' to worry about" Esel agreed "C'mon, we want to get the fish to Mrs. Richter before it goes bad" he added as they left off down the track once more

Eva

This day had gotten steadily worse since she left to visit Anja, when Eva had been walking down the path into town, she was ambushed, Eva did not see her attackers coming and had swiftly been rendered unconscious, and was now alone in a small, dark, cramped room, with a sore head, she also no longer had her necklace, that she took everywhere she went, she was the most distraught she had been since the dark elves had killed her father years earlier

Trying to find a way out, Eva quickly realised that there were no exits, save one tiny hole on the ceiling, which she assumed was to let air in, she started screaming at the top of her voice

"Hey! can anyone hear me? someone help!" Eva cried helplessly, desperately hoping someone, anyone, would hear, after several fruitless minutes of shouting, Eva slumped forwards, resting her head on her knees, and started weeping piteously

Esel

Esel and Walther had know something was off when, still several minutes walk from the town, they could see smoke rising in the distance, even though all the shops were supposed to be closed and tradesmen at home, as it was Festag (Holiday, basically a weekend)

"Someone must just be finishing some work" Walther guessed

"Maybe..." Esel started, but was cut off by a high pitched scream coming from the town

The two friends looked at each other fearfully, Walther, always the more talkative of the two, broke the silence first

"What should we do?" he asked, soon after the same voice screamed, but was abruptly cut off

"We got to go help them, it might be a beastmen raid or something" Esel replied, taking up the largest stick he could find on the ground as a weapon  
Walther was obviously not convinced, but after a few seconds, he started swinging the fish around like a mace and said, grinning evilly "Let's do this"

After doing absolutely no planning whatsoever, Esel and Walther completely threw subtlety out the window and charged down the path, 'weapons' held proudly, yelling battle cries along the lines of "FOR THE EMPEROR!"

When they rounded the last bend in the road, the friends saw a horrifying sight, lying all over the place were corpses, all belonging to the townsfolk

"Oh Sigmar, who could have done this" Walther blurted out

"I don't know, but I am going to find out" Esel said calmly, the enemy would surely show themselves sooner or later, and he was proven right when, a few minutes of waiting later, two tall creatures in dark chainmail armour, with spikes coming out, walked straight out of the town hall, bloodied spears in hand

The two druchii did not seem to have noticed them so Esel shouted out "For Sigmar!" charging at them, pitchfork held high, it was lucky he had surprise working for him, as he doubted he could defeat one of these dark elves in a fair fight

The two druchii, startled by Esel's battle cry, looked around, and attempted to raise their shields in defence, but it was too late, and Esel stabbed one in the gut with his pitchfork, sending him down with a moan, he then ducked a swing of the other druchii's spear, the dark elf snarled at stabbed out at Esel, but luckily, he just managed to move out of the way, avoiding a fatal wound, but the spear still pierced his side, knocking him over

"Esel!" Walther yelled, charging at the dark elf with just the fish

"Oh come on, another bloody one?" the druchii grumbled, taking his attention away from Esel, who was sitting down on the ground, winded, and holding his wounded side, several more dark elves were coming out of buildings now, and watching the fight intently

"I'm gonna get you dark elf" Walther shouted as he ran at him

"Not likely" the druchii taunted pointing his spear in Walther's direction

Laughing maniacally, Walther smacked the spear out of the way, getting an astonished look from the druchii

"Why you lit..." the dark elf started, but he was cut off by Walther's fish slapping his face, getting another laugh from Walther

"Wooh! Yeah!" Walther cheered happily as he swung the fish again, knocking the druchii flat on his back, a surprised look on his face, it was at that moment that several arrows shot out of the woods near where they were fighting, and hit the surprised druchii, one in the chest, and one in the forehead "What the hell was that?" Walther asked incredulously, as he looked around for whatever had killed his foe

"Hey Walt..." Esel groaned from the ground as he too looked around confused "That was pretty awesome when you hit him with the fish" he laughed

"Yeah" Walther replied absent-mindedly

"Who shot this guy?" Esel asked curiously "I was not really paying attention"

"I have no idea" Walther admitted, but out of the corner of his eyes, he could see some more dark elves falling as a result of the strangers arrows

"We should go see who's hiding in the forest" Esel stated eagerly as he attempted to get up, but his side still hurt and he fell back down with a frown

"Need help getting up?" Walther laughed, Esel was so useless sometimes, Esel nodded and Walther grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet

"Thanks" Esel said simply, and he quickly headed off towards he forest

"Wait, Esel, we should take these guy's weapons" Walther said, stopping Esel in his tracks

"Hell yeah!" Esel grinned, turning around and walking back to Walther, the two of them took the druchii armour, spears and shields, with Walther also taking the tall, pointy helmet from one of the corpses "Now can we go see who is in the forest?" Esel asked after they were done looting

"If you want... how is your wound?" Walther asked worriedly as they walked into the wooded area

"Oh, it's fine" Esel answered

Eva

Eva had now, as far as she could tell, had been in the dark room for what seemed like hours, it was actually about three hours since she left the house, and it was now warm and uncomfortable in the room, she was sweating like mad and was starting to think she would never get out, when suddenly, she heard a voice coming through the air hole, she could not understand what was being said, but it was good to have any contact with the outside world, and it helped that the voice did not sound very aggressive

"Es aier eller sil?" the voice said, Eva had never heard anyone speak like that before

"Hello?" Eva asked hesitantly

"Reikspiel yes?" came another voice

"Where am I?" Eva asked the voice

"You are in a cell, in a cavern in the forest, there are several dozen other cells here as well, Druchii raiders took you here, but I am not sure why" the voice answered patiently

"Who are you?" Eva asked curiously, they might help her get out of this death trap

"We are the Asrai, though you would know us as Wood Elves, and my name is Nylmor" the elf answered "How long have you been in there?" it asked

"Maybe an hour" Eva answered

"Do not worry, we will get you out of there" the elf stated calmly

"Wait, I thought wood elves stayed in their forests and never came out..." Eva said

"We do prefer in our forests, but if they are in danger than we will do what is necessary for our lands to survive, now just wait, you will be out soon" Nylmor, the elf, told her, Eva did what she was told, and sat there for a few minutes quietly, when she heard an all too familiar voice call out from above

"No, we are not dark elves, we juts took their armour and weapons!" her twin brother Esel tried to explain, she could just imagine him and friend playing dark elves, they almost certainly looked hilarious

"Woah! come on guys, point those things somewhere else" Esel's friend Walther exclaimed

"I know how this looks, but trust me, we are not dark elves" Esel added

"Quil fen aris Reik" Nylmor, the elf she had been talking to said, Eva would love to know what she was saying

"Nil sic aren dor mareth" another elf added

"I have no idea what he just said" she heard Esel whisper, he must be close by

"Hey, Esel, can you hear me?" Eva asked quietly, she could almost hear Esel jump

"Woah, Eva, are you in there?" Esel answered

"Yeah, how's it going for you guys?" she asked

"You know these people?" Nylmor interrupted

"Yeah, the one I was just talking to is my twin brother, the other one is his friend" Eva confirmed

"Ok, we will free the others while you get re-acquainted, we will get you out soon" Nylmor stated, Eva was going to argue, but decided against it, they would still free her afterwards

"To answer your earlier question, our day's going fine, we killed a couple dark elves, and took their stuff, you should have seen it, Walther hit one with a fish and knocked him out, it was hilarious" Esel said cheerfully, Eva could tell that he was smiling

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome" Walther agreed

"You two dolts really killed some dark elves?" Eva asked incredulously

"That's not nice" Esel joked "And yes we did"

"Walther, did you really hit one with a fish?" Eva asked with a smile

"Yep, it was bloody funny" Walther laughed

"Nice! I just got ambushed and taken here a few hours ago, been pretty lonely in here" she admitted sadly

"Ooh, that remind's me, I found your necklace on the side of the path into town" Esel told her, this made her mood improve a lot

"That's nice, thank's Esel" Eva replied happily

"No problem, everyone else has been freed, an elf is coming over now, you'll be free soon" Esel said, she could now hear footsteps walking past her

"This may take a few minutes" an elf said in good Reikspiel, and Eva waited patiently in the little hole for what actually was less than a minute before the roof, which previously only had one small air hole moved, freeing her, at first the light was blinding, but after a few seconds, her eyes started to re-adjust, and she saw Esel and Walther standing there, looking like the dark elves that occasionally raided the area, all the elves and other prisoners had already left

"Eew, you stink" Esel joked as he helped her up

"I was stuck in there for like, hours, it gets really hot in enclosed spaces" Eva replied defensively, Esel then gave her the necklace which she put on gratefully, with a smile "You two really do look like dark elves, it's no wonder they thought you were" she laughed

"I know right" Esel said laughing as well, the two siblings started hugging each other

"It's getting dark, we should get going soon" Walther said, interrupting the moment, but with a grin visible under the helmet

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Eva agreed, breaking away from Esel, and the three of them left the small cave that they were in, and out into the woods

"You really do smell by the way" Esel whispered as they walked, getting an angry look from Eva "Well you do!" he exclaimed

"That does not make it polite" Eva grumbled, after a few minutes of walking through the woods, they reached the path leading into town

"See ya guys, that was fun, we should do it again some time" Walther said, walking in the direction of town as the twins started of in the other direction

"Make sure you bring an extra fish for me though, that looked fun" Esel grinned

"Just name the time and place" Walther agreed as they went their separate ways, after about twenty minutes catching up with each other, they came to their small cottage by the sea, they both walked up to the door, and Esel held it open for her and Eva walked inside

"Who is it" their mum called from another room

"It's us" Eva called back simply

"Oh good, your home, your tea's here by the way, I just made it now, that was good timing" came the response from the kitchen

"Yum" Esel said as their mum walked through the door from the kitchen, she looked very confused

"What happened to you?" their mum asked shocked at Eva's clothing being torn and Esel wearing a full set of dark elf armour

"Oh, didn't you hear? the town got raided by dark elves" Eva replied "Yeah, I got taken by some after I left here this afternoon" she continued

"And me and Walther caught a big fish" Esel blurted out spontaneously

"Esel, why are you wearing all... that?" mum asked

"Oh, I hit one with a pitchfork, and Walther hit one with the fish we caught, and then some good elves arrived and finished the bad elves of for us, so we took their armour in case other dark elves tried to get us" Esel answered

"Walther hit a dark elf raider with a fish?" she asked curiously

"Yeah, I don't know why no one ever believes me, but he did, it was hilarious" Esel responded smiling

"What happened to you Eva?" she asked Eva as Esel walked past into the kitchen to eat his dinner

"Oh, I got taken by some dark elves and was trapped in a small hole for until, like an hour ago" Eva told her mother "It got really hot in there, by the end I was sweating like a pig" she added with a grin

"So it was an eventful day?" their mother asked as she and Eva walked into the kitchen to have their dinner

"Nah, not really" both siblings responded


End file.
